


Slimeboarding

by NorweiganSantana



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Bumblebee (Movie 2018), Butt Slapping, F/M, Futanari, Light Bondage, POV First Person, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 22:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21417487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorweiganSantana/pseuds/NorweiganSantana
Summary: Shatter goes to extreme measures when Bumblebee refuses her coordinates of Optimus.
Relationships: Shatter (Transformers)/Other(s)
Kudos: 7





	Slimeboarding

**Author's Note:**

> I did not watch Bumblebee before writing this; I've only seen captures of the interrogation scene in reviews n' crap. I don't plan on watching it anytime soon lol. But scrap, enjoy. Feel free to let me know about any parts you think are trash.

The yellow scout was strapped across his breasts to the steel wall. We were interrogating him, attempting to squeeze out all we could get. But he would not budge. He babbled nonsense, constantly attempted to free himself, and shouted like an infant. After about an hour, Shatter snapped, and it began.

"If you want to act like a bitch, we will treat you like one." Shatter told him, looking him dead in the eyes. "Dropkick," She turned to me. "Do your worst."

"Do my whuh?" I was surprised. She wanted_ me_ to do it? But that surprise didn't last long, as she swung her beefy knuckles into my nose. I fell back instantly into the corner as if I had been shot. "I must do everything myself," She yelled at me before turning back to Bumblebee.

That shit hurt. I could not stand. I held my nose as it dripped blood onto my pants. With my last bit of sight, I watched Shatter tell Bumblebee "Now, attempt two," and pull her black jeans down. I remember them refusing to go down for a few seconds. She had to move her hands from the front to the back of the belt loop, and when she got them down, her slim, square-shaped buns bounced up and down like balloons taped to a wall.

"There we go," She mumbled, looking back at me to see if I was staring. I put my face in my hands, and between my fingers, I saw her give me a dirty grin before turning back to the kid. "I will ask you one more time," She shouted with some seductiveness in her voice. "Where is Optimus?" Some sweat ran down my forehead. I hoped the scout would answer so we could go our own ways and this could end in peace. But instead, he repeated "No!"

Shatter unzipped his own pants and pulled them off like a skirt. Both Bumblebee and my eyes widened. She then turned him around while the latches were closed, leaving white scratches on his arms. She pulled his briefs down to look at his own butt and then slid them all the way down to his ankles. The scout screamed.

Then, Shatter scratched her thong, a bulge coming out like yeast. and after a few seconds, let her own fall to her shins directly over her jeans. Her spike, pink as raw chicken unlike the rest of her body, inflated and rose to her abs. Even with my vision, I could see all its muscles as the very tip stretched her midriff. Handless, she controlled and slid the spike right into the scout. The scout's head fell backwards as Shatter went faster, and faster, and faster until it was a full-on pounding. From that point on, I covered my eyes.

All I knew was clapping, Shatter's laughing, and her slapping his ass, both inaudible because of Bee's shouting. And the session was not short because the scout still refused to talk. I opened my eyes for what felt like a millisecond and it seemed like I had watched hours. Shatter's bob cut, her egglike breasts, her kibble, and her sweaty buttocks went up and down, back and forth as Bumblebee continued screaming, his legs clapping together. Until, finally, a clap of slime came, and when I opened again, Shatter had pulled out, a juicy thread of Energon swinging between her spike and Bee's valve. The scout's screaming dialled down to moaning, glad it was over. She unlatched him, the string remaining on his valve.

"Dropkick," She looked over to me, her voice still sounding quite seductive. I analyzed the mess before her next words came. Bee's valve was drenched by Shatter's neon red leakage. His cheeks, all four, were pink and his face was smooshed onto the metal. Shatter looked at me with a grin that let her teeth shine. Her spike looked three times the size before she began and was messily drenched in a mixture of her own sweat and Bumblebee's blue Energon which dripped on the floor, making it look like _marinating_ meat. Her own cheeks were also red with blush, and her muscles all bulged as if she had just worked out. She slapped her butt as a man clapped for a dog. "All yours," She said.

Having no other option, I crawled my way over and lapped the line into two. She took her finger, drew as much on her spike as she could, including the line that split on her side, and put it on her tongue. She mocked Bumblebee's climax with the slime on her tongue and we laughed together, her spike rubbing against my temple like an air dancer. 

Sometimes, being evil rocks.


End file.
